robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
B-4
B-4 is a humanoid android that appears in the tenth Star Trek film, Star Trek: Nemesis. Originally created on the planet Omicron Theta by Dr. Noonien Soong, he served as a prototype for Soong's later androids, Lore and Data. B-4's positronic brain was not as sophisticated as his successors and Dr. Soong was unsatisfied with the android's apparent inability to learn on its own. B-4 behaved in a very childlike manner, often asking simplistic questions or giving simple, straight-forward answers to questions. After Omicron Theta was devastated by the Crystalline Entity, B-4 was left to gather dust in the remains of Dr. Soong's lab. One day, his inactive form was discovered by Pakled scavengers and traded between different alien races, including the Bolians and the Cardassians. It would eventually be discarded into space and be discovered by the Romulans and taken by Shinzon - a clone of human Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard - who would use the android in his plan to lure the Enterprise-E into a trap, all part of his ultimate plan to wipe out the United Federation of Planets. B-4's body was taken apart and his components were scattered across the surface of Kolarus III, a desert world on the fringe of the Federation-Romulan border. There, they would be discovered by Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise-E, who reassembled B-4 and attempted to help it develop its limited capabilities. Progress was minimal as B-4's neural net proved incapable of adjusting to its new modifications, even when Data downloaded all of his memories and experiences into his "brother's" neural net, and so the android continued to behave in an innocent, childish manner, asking questions such as "Why do you have a shiny head?" when he noticed Picard's baldness, and answering "You are me" ''when Data asked him if he recognised him. While on board the ''Enterprise, ''B-4 acted as an unwitting spy for Shinzon. Shortly after falling into Shinzon's hands, he was equipped with a second memory port that contained subversive programming that compelled him to download vital data about the positions of all Federation starships and their coded communications frequencies, giving the Remans a significant tactical advantage for when they launched their attack against the Federation. The ''Enterprise crew were able to discover B-4's activities before it was too late and so Data had B-4 deactivated to eliminate the danger he posed to the ship. After the Enterprise's victory against Shinzon and his flagship the Scimitar, B-4 was reactivated and Captain Picard informed him that Data had given his life to save the ship. He tried to explain to B-4 how much Data had meant to the crew and how he had aspired to become human, but B-4 was only confused by Picard's words. As Picard left the room, B-4 began to hum a song that Data had sung at the wedding of Will Riker and Deanna Troi, indicating that Data's memories had taken hold on some level. B-4's fate is left uncertain following Star Trek: Nemesis, but in the Star Trek: Countdown graphic novel, it is revealed that B-4 was at some point implanted with Data's old emotion chip (which Data had removed years before his death). With both Data's memories and emotions installed within B-4's positronic brain, Data was essentially "ressurrected". In the events that took place in the comic, the new Data had become captain of the Enterprise-E. Category:Movie Robots Category:Androids Category:Star Trek Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Robots in Literature